o soy yo o somos los dos
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Ray recuerda tristemente su último encuentro amoroso con el león sin saber que este está deseando repetirlo a como de lugar... pesimo summary pero no sé que poner, solo advierto que Lee será un completo pervertido en ese fic xD pareja: Lee/Ray


**disclaimer:** Ray y Lee no me pertenecen (T.T) son propiedad de su respectivo autor del que ahora mismo no me acuerdo (inner: pues bien empiezas uú)

**pareja:** LeexRay

**Advertencias:** lime (sorry, no me atreví con el lemon, si les gusta en otra ocasión lo pongo u.u)

**notas sin interés: **pues es mi primer fic de Beyblade y aunque vi la serie de muy pequeñita me acuerdo de algunas cosas XD por eso decidí hacer un one-shot para no liarme, el primer fic que leí de esta serie fue un Ray x Kai y desde entonces no leí más que no fuesen de esa pareja y aunque reconozco que la adoro a penas vi una de las parejitas que más me pone (así me gusta, con tacto) además que sentía curiosidad por escribir sobre ella, así que espero las fans de esta pareja no me maten u.u

* * *

**o soy yo... o somos los dos...**

Lo odiaba, pero contradictoriamente lo amaba al mismo tiempo, lo sabía desde que decidieron darse una oporunidad, lo admitía aunque en lo más profundo de su alma se negase a aceptarlo, siempre lo había considerado más de lo que realmente debería haber sido para él, lo suyo iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad, más que cualquier vínculo de sangre, más de sentir fraternalismo... Hasta que finalmente fue transformándose en un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que ni el mismo era capaz de dominar, en contadas ocasiones quiso hablar con él con el corazón en el puño, siempre podía estar seguro que lo escuharía, el problema era poder explicarle algo que ni el mismo comprendía, y aunque lograse relajar tensiones y sincerarse comletamente siempre quedaba la duda de si sería o no capaz de entenderlo y no juzgarlo, además no estaba seguro de sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien a quien siempre había considerado como alguien muy cercano, a quien apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas, a quien hacía poco más de un año le entregó todo su ser pese a haberlo considerado un traidor como el resto de sus antiguos compañeros... En el fondo siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que el león siempre creyó en él, se lo demostróla noche que pasó junto a él en el hospital resignándose a no dormir durante días después del encontronazo del ojimiel con el pelirrojo, nunca sería capaz de olivadar lo que sintió al saber que el moreno estuvo a su lado cuando más necesito del calor de alguien a quien verdaderamente le importase, agradecía el cariño que le transmitían sus compañeros y solo él sabía lo agradecido que estaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, por sobre todas las cosas, le emocionaba de sobremanera que él estuvise a su lado.

_Flash Back_

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, sentía un agobiante calor en cada rincón de su cuerpo, además del escozor de las múltiples heridas sufridas en este que no hacían más que arder a causa del sudor, por un momento creyó ahogarse en su propio oxígeno, sintió un suave cosquilleo en su cuello que fue descendiendo lenta e _inocentemente _hacia su pecho, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el frío contacto que le heló las entrañas, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, con razón sentía frío, parpadeó levemente observando un pequeño trozo de hielo recorrer lenta y tortuosamente su enrojecida piel, su mirada perdida no lograba enfocar claramente a la persona que residía a su lado, solo distinguía un par de orbes doradas brillando en la oscuridad a causa de un estruendoso trueno que logró que despertase a reacción, después de tanto tiempo estando inconsciente tanto moimiento había logrado impacientarlo, volvió a sentir un contacto completamente diferente al anterior, este era más cálido, más ¿placentero?

-hum...-gimió intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito ya que se derrumbó nuevamente en la angosta cama del hospital, estaba mareado y era comprensible después de todo, estaba demasiado débil pese a la semana que le tocó pasar inmóvil, volvió a sentir esa misma sensación cálida en su hombro derecho, volvió a gemir terminando de ganar la postura y sentándose de lado frente a la persona que tenía delante, dándose cuenta de que esta le estaba acariciando delicadamente, como si temiese que el tigre pudiera romperse-¿quién...?

-shh... soy yo... cálmate...-escuchó la voz de un extraño Lee, paseando suavemente las yemas de los dedos por la encendida piel del chino, aun recorriendo el levemente musculoso brazo de este, podía ver el signo de interrogación en su rostro, el cual no sabía si ardía de pura vergüenza o simplemente por el intenso calor que inundaba las cuatro paredes del cuarto, no le dio importancia continuando su labor al no sentir resistencia alguna por parte de Ray, aunque sabía que en cuanto reaccionase le sería difícil seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, la respiración entrecortada de Kon le alarmó por un momento-shh tigre... relájate... aun estás muy débil...-no sabía el por qué, pero esa voz tremendamente sensual del moreno no hacía más que alterarlo aun más si cabía, comenzaba a sentir una asfixiante opresión en el pecho, diría incluso que se estaba... excitando.

-Lee... ¿qué haces?... ¿qué hora es?-la voz adormilada del tigre le hizo sonreir, le veía condenadamente indefenso y violable en esos momentos, no quería pasarse de la raya, tenía que tener cuidado con no forzarlo ahora que se estaba estabilizando completamente, siempre había tenido un control absoluto de sus emociones y sentía que esa vez np sería capaz por más que estuviese intentándolo.

-es tarde, pensé que tendrías frío y vine a calentarte un poco...-susurró escondido en la curva del níveo cuello, Ray estaba boquiabierto, pero como de costumbre no pilló la indirecta, limitándose a permanecer inmóvil sin atreverse a dejar escapar ni un solo sonido de sus labios.

-¿ah?-fue lo único que salió de sus labios sintiendo como el león se apegaba cada vez más a su tembloroso cuerpo, poniéndole nervioso-Lee... oye...

-¿uh?-un leve y meloso ronroneo salió de los labios del moreno rozando cariñosamente el hombro del azabache con la punta de la nariz, eso terminó de descolocar a Ray, ¿desde cuando su ex compañero estaba tan cariñoso con él? Aunque por una parte lo agradeciese, por otro lado estaba comenzando a sentir miedo.

-Lee...-escuchar su nombre de los labios del neko nunca le pareció tan sensual, ahora si deseaba comerselo definitivamente, además estaba practicamente restaurado, no tenía que ser precisamente delicado con el tigre, a fin de cuentas era Ray, no una muñequita de porcelana, sabía de sobra su fortaleza tanto física como mental, ya iba siendo hora de dejarle bien claro lo que sentía por él, lo aceptase o no, no iba a obligarlo a corresponderle, pero aun exponiéndose al rechazo debía de ser francop con él, si seguía callando por más tiempo sentía que reventaría.-Lee... por favor... me siento mal...

-entonces... haré que te sientas mejor...-sabía que se estaba precipitando, que no sabía si era o no correspondido, además que ingresar cual ladrón en el cuarto de su mejor amigo que además está ingresado y para colmo intentar violarlo no era algo muy frecuente, pero ¿quién decía que iba a violarlo? Puede le correspondiese, al menos tenía esa ilusión, y no parecía ir mal encaminado, ya que en todo ese tiempo el azabache tan solo había mencionado su nombre y poco más y no había hecho intentos por alejarlo de su cuerpo, esa era una buena oportunidad que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar, no esa noche-me vuelves loco...-fue lo último que dijo el león antes de aprisionarlo bajo su cuerpo, lo siguiente por recordar fue confuso, las ansiosas y expertas manos del león recorriendo cada rincón de su piel sin dejar un solo milímetro sin explorar, sus finos y cálidos labios acariciando su piel hasta hacerle erizar el bello de todo el cuerpo, ese calor que ambos cuerpos se transmitían con un simple y casto contacto, los gemidos de ambos inundando la habitación sin miedo a salir más allá de esta, sus suaves besos sin dejar de ser salvajes recorriendo su cuello, su pecho, sus muslos...

La agitada respiración en su temblorosa piel, haciéndole estremecer como jamás creyó que lograría nadie en su vida, lo deseaba, podía notarlo, a cada mimo, a cada caricia sentía vibrar cada fibra de su ser, no podía distinguir entre la cordura y el placer, tampoco anteponer la moral al placer, sabía que después se arrepentiría de loq ue estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía retroceder ahora, no ahora que no era capaz de ver entre la ficción y la realidad, solo se dejaría llevar pasara lo que pasara, no había vuelta atrás, después tendría tiempo de reflaxionar y despejar su mente que en esos momentos estaba por más aturdida y desubicada... Solo sabía una cosa, y era que no quería que aquello cesase, por más descabellado que pudiese parecer...

_Flash Back end_

Las orbes miel apretaron fuertemente los párpados incapaces de continuar procesando aquellas dolorosas imágenes que lo único que conseguían era herirlo más, no quería recordarlo más, solo deseaba salir de ese silencioso y estrecho apartamento y perderse entre la gente hasta altas horas de la madrugada, al menos cambiando de ambiente podría dejar de pensar en él, el timbre sonó rpentinamente con insistencia, ocasionando que de la impresión el tigre dejase caer un baso de agua a sus pies, viendo como millones de cristales se esparcía por el suelo escondiéndose en los lugares más escurridizos de la sala de estar.

-mierda...-bufó molesto desistiendo de recogerlos al notar como la persona que llamaba a su puerta comenzaba a aporrearla con fuerza-¡ya voy!-el azabache acudió con molestia dejando ver a un ofuscado Lee, quien lo empujó al interior del apartamente sin si quiera mirarlo-¡oh muy bien, gracias! ¿y tu como estás?-ironizó sin ocultar su enfado, el moreno parecía bastante alterado, incluso para ser él.

-Ray no estoy de humor...

-eso lo sé, pero lo mínimo que se hace al entrar a una casa agena es saludar ¿no crees?

-Lo siento... no ha sido un buen día...-el león parecía abatido, al parecer había tenido una fuerte discusión, podía imaginarse con quién había sido aunque prefería que fuese el mismo Lee quien se sincerase ya que no quería preguntar y recibir una mala contestación.

-espera un momento...-el tigre se arrodilló frente a su compañero intentando recoger los cristales del baso completamente destrozado, llamando la atención de Lee, quien no dudo en alzarse para ayudar a organizar el estropicio-no te molestes...

-es igual, tengo la ligera impresión que ha sido por mi culpa ¿me quivoco?

-no...-se le hacía extraño sentir al tigre tan distante y frío con él aunque no podía reprochárselo, a fin de cuentas hacía poco más de un año que no estaban juntos y sabía lo duro que fue para ambos verse obligados a verse simplemente como dos buenos amigos, más aun sabiéndose un cobarde al refugiarse en brazos de la pelirrosa, creyendo inútilmente que podría llegar a sentir por ella algo más fuerte de lo que una vez logró hacer con su tigre, sabía que sería inútil, pero no se resignaba a estar solo, sin sentir su calor, sus besos, sus caricias, su dulce voz diciéndole siempre cuanto significaba para él...

-es Mariah... está insoportable...-terminó reventando al ver que el chino se mantenía en silencio terminando de recoger con infinita paciencia todos los cristales, este le miró impasible-sus celos enfermizos me están volviendo loco...

-lo suponía... en todo caso que estés ahora mismo contándole tus problemas sentimentales a tu ex no ayuda mucho ¿no te parece?

-déjate los sarcasmos ga...-el moreno rectificó sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir-Ray...

-lo siento, pero no me negarás que tengo razón...

-no... pero no sabía a quien acudir y tu... bueno, siempre me escuchas y entiendes como nadie...

-ya... bueno, si quieres desahogarte puedes hacerlo, no tengo ningún problema...

-¿estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas mal...

-no...-el menor ríe apagadamente-creo que aprendí a superar eso...

-mentiroso...-el signo de interrogación se anunciaba claramente en el rostro de Ray.

-¿a qué vino eso Lee?

-lo sabes muy bien...

-no, no lo sé-el tigre se hizo el despistado terminando de organizar el desastroso salón, le daba cierto apuro tener a su ex en frente suya recostado en el sofá de su apartamente y teniendo todo patas arriba, pero el león ni si quiera reparó en el desorden, centrado totalmente en Kon, sobre todo en cierta parte de esa incitante y condenadamente perfecta cinturita que tantas ganas tenía de rodear con sus brazos y no dejarla escapar, el ojimiel sintió un fuerte pinchazo recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando un dedo curioso del león recorrió delicadamente su espalda y bajando rápidamente hasta su redondito y bien formado trasero, casi sin rozarlo, el tigre frunció el ceño claramente molesto, Lee tenía el don de sacarlo de sus casillas, ahora lo tenía comprobado-tengo un cuchillo a mano así que por tu bien aparta la mano de ahí...

-hum creí que te gustaría...

-pues te quivocaste, no me extraña que Mariah te haya puesto de patitas en la calle... eres desesperante...

-¿y ese tono? Nunca me habías hablado así...

-...-el azabache adoptó pose pensativa durante algunos instantes, era verdad, era la primera vez que hablaba al moreno con tanta frialdad, ni él mismo podía llegar a creérselo-lo siento, pero reconoce que no eres tan inocente como ella cree...

-lo sé y...lo sabe, por eso estoy aqui ¿no?

-y no te importa lo más mínimo...

-cierto...-esas últimas palabras del león sonaron en un suave y sensual susurro, sabía que terminaría haciéndole caer, era cuestión de tiempo, el primer paso ya estaba dado, Ray había accedido a que pasara la noche con él, aunque la expresión _pasar la noche_ tuviese otro significado en su mente en esos momentos.

-deberías llamarla al menos para decirle que estás bien...-el tono del azabache sonaba un tanto ofendido.

-vamos Ray, no creo que se preocupe...

-pero podría hacerlo, llámala o te vas a la calle... no es una sugerencia Lee...

-¿te das cuenta?

-¿eh?

-hacía mucho tiempo que no discutíamos así... parecemos dos recien casados en su primera noche de bodas...

-no desvíes el tema...

-no lo hago... solo era un comentario...

-ahorrate tus comentarios...

-vuelves a hablarme así... si te molesta que esté aqui solo tienes que decirlo, no quiero incomodarte...-el tigre sujetó rápidamente el brazo derecho del león nada más notar como este trataba de llegar hasta la puerta.

-no he dicho eso... solo que en vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías deberías preocuparte más por ella, se nota lo unidos que estáis y no me gustaría que peleaseis por algo así...

-pues... para mi que estás celoso y aunque posiblemente sientes todas esas cosas en el fondo las dices para aparentar lo contrario... ¿me equivoco, Ray?

-no... ¡digo si!-el tigre sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza haciéndole casi imposible el respirar-¡no digas bobadas!

-no voy desencaminado ¿verdad?

-basta, llámala de una vez-el tigre hizo una mueca de fastidio obligando a su compañero a hacerle caso, el león se alzó caminando hacia alguna parte del apartamento dirigiéndole una mirada por lo más enigmática al chino, quien estaba sudando la gota gorda, esa conversación anterior le había puesto demasiado nervioso, se sentía como un criminal en un interrogatorio, solo deseaba que llegase pronto la noche y pudiese olvidarse definitivamente del asunto, aunuqe tenía el presentimiento de que ocurriría algo totalmente diferente a lo que él esperaba.

Escuchaba la voz alterada de Lee al parecer intentando explicar claramente la situación, segundos después un sonoro grito salió de los labios del león, al parecer la pelirrosa había cortado la línea.

-¿qué pasó?

-lo que imaginaba, creo que empeoré las cosas... será mejor que lo deje estar hasta mañana, está fuera de si...

-creo que será lo mejor... está peor de lo que pensaba... supongo que no le dijiste que dormirás con migo ¿no?

-no... aunque ganas no me faltaron...

-bueno... seguro que lo piensa mejor, parece que estaba bastante nerviosa...

-si solo fuera eso...-el león soltó un suspiro ahogado dando a entender su nerviosismo, no podía soportar por más tiempo ese asfixiante calor que recorría cada rincón de su sudoroso y cálido cuerpo, deseaba tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir piel contra piel, sus labios contra los suyos... como antes.

cálmate, estás muy tenso... necesitas comer un poco, estoy seguro que no has probado bocado desde esta mañana ¿verdad?

-pues... ahora que lo dices...-el león sintió como su estómago se quejaba sonoramente y segundos después la risita divertida de Ray, no pudo evitar arder completamente avergonzado-idiota...

-no arrugues la cara, voy a hacerte la cena, se hace tarde-la voz del chino había vuelto a su tono suave y dulce de siempre, había estado demasiado tenso ultimamente, lo reconocía, no lo había superado aun.

sintió las orbes canela devorarlo con la mirada, volviendo a sufrir un fuerte latigazo en la espina dorsal, trató de mantenerse relativamente relajado aunque ni uno solo de sus movimientos había pasado desapercibido para Lee, la noche no tardaba en acecharlos, sin darse cuenta habían pasado hora y media hablando de cosas sin sentido, Kon había aprendido a cocinar en ese tiempo aunque fuese lo más básico para mantenerse cómodamente, no es que le quedase mucho en el congelador, así que tendría que confomarse con unos fideos fríos y Sake, si por él fuera saldría a comprar comida para preparar una cena decente, pero conocía demasiado al león y sabía que era muy capaz de desaparecer en su ausencia, no podía correr ese riesgo.

-se me había olvidado hacer la compra esta mañana... solo me queda un bote de fideos, ¿no te importa...?

-no... no tengo mucha hambre... haz lo que quieras...

-en seguida está, si quieres ve la tele mientras, queda un rato todavía-el tigre le lanza el mando a su compañero, este lo agarra rápidamente accediendo a la sujerencia de su compeñero, era una buena forma de matar el tiempo y descentrar un poco la atención hacia Ray, no tardó mucho en oscurecerse el día y para esos momentos la cena ya estaba más que lista para ser servida, el ojimiel se acercó al moreno sigilosamente al comprovar que dormía como un bebé totalmente espatarrado en el cómodo sofá, no pudo evitar recorrer suavemente una tostada mejilla sin temer a despertarlo de improviso, sintió como el león ronroneaba respondiendo a sus caricias, no podía negar que le provocaba comérselo en ese mismo instante al verlo así, era de las tantas veces que sentía ternura hacia él.

-hn... ¿qué hora es?-gimió Lee alzando levemente la cabeza a la altura de su tigre, aparentando un cierto estado sonámbulo, el menor calló inclinándose hacia el rostro de su compañero, quien haciéndose el desentendido, acarició los níveos labios en un tierno y al mismo tiempo sensual roce, lo cual provocó que las mejillas de Ray ardieran, obligándolo a separarse a reacción de su compañero.

-se...serán las nueve...-respondió Kon mostrando un leve pero extremadamente notorio sonrojo que podía distinguirse incluso en una luz tan tenue como la que había en la sala, Lee sonrió interiormente, lo sabía dese un principio, el azabache estaba deseando que tomara la iniciativa y eso era lo que pensaba hacer, más tarde o más temprano, aprovecharía de la única habitación del apartamente para apegarse completamente a su "gatito" como anteriormente acostumbraba a llamarlo-¿q-quieres comer ya?

-hum... si, aunque ya sé lo que me gustaría de cena...

-¿q-qué?

-¿qué te parece a ti, por ejemplo?-el tono incitante del moreno hacía estragos en la mente de Ray, ¿por qué demonios tenía que verse tan endemoniadamente sexy precisamente en ese momento?

-no...no digas idioteces Lee...-el tigre comenzaba a titubear de puro nerviosismo, no podía más, nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza que la tierra lo tragase-v-voy a... ahora vengo...

-Ray...

-¿eh?-podía notar el estado de desesperación en ese par de orbes doradas que brillaban intensamente, sin duda estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, solo le faltaba esperar un poco más...

-nada... ahora que pienso si tengo algo de hambre...

-voy a traer la comida, espera-el león volvió a concentrar su atención nuevamente en el televisor, sonriendo interiormente con picardía, esa noche sería solamente suya, eso podría jurarlo, durante la cena ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, se limitaban a atender al televisor y mirarse de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, de vez en cuando el moreno propiciaba algún acercamiento que posteriormene era rechazado por Ray, poco a poco Kon iba cediendo a las leves caricias de su león en su apretada cintura, no tardó en recuperar el control de la situación aunque cada vez le costaba más matenerse indiferente a las provocaciones de Lee.

-vaya... con un simple bote de fideos haces milagros ¿eh, tigre?

-no me tomes el pelo Lee...

-preferiría tomarte otras cosas...

-ya, le dejo eso a tu calenturienta imaginación...-el menor repara repentinamente en la ausencia de bebida-¿te pongo algo?

-no... me pones mucho...

-me refiero a algo de beber idiota...

-lo sé, solo bromeaba-la cara de Ray era un mapa, no sabía hasta cuando podría mantener la calma.

-gracioso...-el ojimiel se encaminó a la cocina recojiendo el Sake que yacía olvidado encima de la alazena, el león le seguía con la mirada, una vez estuvieron satisfechos esperaron unos cuantos minutos para irse directamente a la cama, ahra si ambos se sentían verdaderamente incómodos, sobre todo Ray, por alguna razón presentía que la noche no acabaría tan tranquila como empezó y, en el fondo, no le importaría que así fuese...

-que descanses...-susurró el tigre recibiendo como respuesta un "igual" del moreno, el silencio que inundaba cada rincón de la habitación comenzaba a hacerse estresante, de vez en cuando sentía el cálido cuerpo de Lee apegarse al suyo como si le fuese la vida en ello, aun no sabía como estaba logrando controlarse al verlo en ese estado, suspiro profundamente tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que no se llamase "Lee", volvió a sentir la cercanía del moreno esta vez en su cuello, esa ansiosa y cálida respiración en una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo lo volvía loco, no pudo evitar presionar al león hacia atrás, notando al instante la impresionante erección de este, ¿cuánto tiempo debería de estar así?

-¿has visto ya como me pones, tigre?...


End file.
